powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 25: The Mysterious Intruding Girl!
is the twenty-fifth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It introduces Radietta Fanbelt, a peculiar alien girl who tries to join the Carrangers as "White Racer"! Synopsis Radietta Fanbelt, a self-proclaimed Carranger fangirl, arrives on Earth to meet with her heroes as they face off against a fake team of "heroic" Gorotsuki! Plot Zonnette is sipping wine by herself in the saloon and sees a blue light arrive to Earth. She finds it strangely familar. A big gem she has hanging from her wrist gleams. On Earth, the Carrangers and Dappu are watching fireworks. Youko notices the blue streak land. In the street, a strange white kitty car arrives and the driver parks abruptly. The driver is a teenage girl thrilled to be on Earth. She is a big fan of the Carranger. Back on BB Saloon, Ritchihiker is up to something and Gynamo and Zomalda want to know. He shows to them a picture of SS Pamaan, a 'hero' for the Bowzock. Ritchihiker wants to put together a sentai team with patrons of BB Saloon. The two are intrigued. The next day on Earth, the gang are enjoying a day at the beach. Ichitarou and Signalman go to his booth, and look after it. The girl from last night walks past them. She stops at a ridge and is happy to find the Carranger. Her umbrella becomes a wand and she magically changes into a swimsuit. The boys' balls gets to Natsumi again and they ask her to bring it but she is tired of doing so. When Minoru goes for it, the girl grabs it. She tosses it to them. She asks them about the Carranger, Minoru says he knows them and she is thrilled. He is about to tell them their secret identity, when Natsumi stops them. Youko makes her sad. The others point elsewhere and she runs that way. They found her strange. Just then, a flyer is thrown to them shaped as a paper airplane. They open it up and it says there is a new hero group. "Sentai?" Youko is upset and it is sure it is the Bowzock. They hear a noise and turn to see the Barikkars arrive. SS Pamaan is piloting one, along with four Gorotsukis from the BB Saloon. They get out and SS Pamaan shoots flowers. The others scare and attack children around town. The pink one stains shirts. The Carranger arrive and are confronted. They introduce themselves as Boso Sentai Zokuranger. The Carranger don't bother introducing themselves, they start fighting. ZokuGreen fights with an axe, ZokuBlue fights with a butcher's knife hooked with a chain to a sickle. ZokuYellow wields a lance-like weapon. ZokuPink fights with a rake. The song that plays is the Carranger song, with 'Zokuranger' replacing it. The Zokuranger beat the Carranger up and then pose. ZokuPink throws a volleyball and they do a group attack kicking it on the Carranger. The girl from before hears the explosion and runs toward the fight. When SS Paaman is about to shoot them, a card gets stuck to his gun. Sparkling energy bugs them, it comes from the girl's umbrella. The Zokuranger are knocked out. Green is surprised to see it is the girl from before. The Zokuranger stand up and the girl says she is a fan of the Carranger, they are surprised by this. She causes a transformation with her wand and dons a special white Carranger outfit, she calls herself the 'White Racer.' Everyone is shocked of course. She throws them a white ball with a pink heart and a question mark. They fail to answer her riddle and it blows up in their hands. The Carranger shoot their AutoBlasters at the same time and the Zokuranger retreat. White Racer celebrates and calls herself part of the team, the others are frazzled. Red tries to let her down gently but she asks for their autograph and sets up a camera. They all pose. She thanks them and sets to leave. They ask how she knew about the Carranger. She changes back to her regular outfit and hands them a magazine. They are surprised. They give the magazine back and tell her fighting is dangerous. She is disappointed and walks off sadly and cries. She then runs away and Red tries to stop her. Everyone teases Red. Gynoma scolds SS Paaman in the BB Saloon. Grotch arrives with their own cannon called the Zokuren Bazooka. Grotch says they need something to power it. Gynoma grabs Zonnette's necklace, much to her disagreement. He gives it to SS Paaman. The Zokuranger do a pose with their cannon. On Earth, Radietta Fanbelt applies on eye drops. She is confronted by the Zokuranger and runs away, dropping her eye drops. The Carranger talk about the situation in the secret base, when the alarm goes off. They transform. At the beach the Zokuranger await the Carranger. They show Radietta is in chains on a post. They fight. This time the Zokuranger have weapons resembling theirs. Radietta feels bad. The Zokuranger take out their Bazooka, Zonnette's necklace shined and shoots at them. Radietta cried each of the Carranger was harmed. She looked down. The Carrangers cough and struggle. She finally came up with an idea. Just when the Zokuranger were going tot shoot again, Gynoma shouted out to them, he was now tied to the pole. SS Paaman rna to him and let him go. Gynoma hit him in the face and kicked him and called him an idiot. It was Radietta. The Carranger brought out their weapons and form the Formula Nova and overpowered the Zokuranger's Zokuren Bazooka's blast, killing four of them. The necklace was tossed in the sand. SS Paaman eats a imo-youkan and grows huge. Radietta recognizes the necklace. She has a similar one, but instead of a red stone, it has a light blue or white stone. RV Robo fights SS Paaman and he conducts his sword attack called the Great Galaxy Electric-Shock Science Darkness Sword: Lightning Electric-Shock Plasma Cyber Aurora Centrifugal Gravity Super Thunder, but they counter with their Violent Dash Cut attack and he looses. Later that night, Radietta apologizes to the Carranger for all the trouble. She had a fun time. They thank her. They tease Green. She hopes in her car and waves goodbye to them and her car glows in a bright blue light and hovers in the air. It then becomes a blue light and flies over them. They un-transform. She hangs the picture she took on her rearview mirror. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *'Viewership': 1.4% **With a rating of 1.4%, this was the lowest rated episode of Carranger, 3.4% below the series average. **With the ratings data that has been collected over the years, this episode has infamously become the lowest rated episode of Super Sentai in the franchise's history to date, averaging 0.4% lower than the Fiveman episode Ep. 26: Kyuushuu Capture. * Radietta transforms by naming three types of pastry: "Tiramisu, konjac, mille-feuille." * Radietta Fanbelt's connection with Zonnette is alluded to in this episode with the connection held with their two crystals. It will be further explained during Radietta's next appearance, where she is portrayed by a different actress. * 'Boso' in Boso Sentai Zokuranger means Reckless Driving. 'Zoku' comes from 'Bosozoku' meaning violent running gang. * SS Paamaan is a pun for Superman. * The Zokuranger's most notable weapons are parodies of various weapons through the history of Super Sentai, including the Gorenger Storm of the Gorenger and a bazooka similar to many Sentai teams. * We see very briefly on the poster that takes Kyosuke, that Zokuranger take the same pose as the Jetman. * Although stock footage from this episode was used for the Power Rangers Turbo episode "The Song Of Confusion ", White Racer's character and story were never adapted. DVD releases Gekisou Sentai Carranger Volume 3 features episodes 25-36. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/car.html See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa